Translational research such as that proposed in the Melanoma and Skin Program (MSCP) SPORE has a spectrum of needs that benefit from software solutions, including clinical information annotation, data warehousing and disease modeling/analysis tools. The informatics Core (Core D) will serve the Projects and Cores of the MSCP SPORE in the following ways: Project 1. The Informatics Core will be responsible for the data extraction and clinical annotations by the Research Information Service (RIS) to support the El609 patient cohort and ensure the integration of these data into the Research Data Warehouse (RDW) for use by Biostatistics Core (Core C). Project 2. The Informatics Core will assist in studying the management of the toxicities associated with the treatment in the Project 2 cohorts using our clinical phenotyping tool. This project also requires use the Core D's Clinical Trials Management Application (CTMA) and our clinical annotation expertise provided by the RIS. Of note, CTMA will serve all of the Projects' Clinical Research Management System (CRMS) needs. Project 3. Core D will provide access to the clinical annotation data for Project 3 and make these data available to the SPORE team as well as the Biostatistics Core. The study will collect data electronically from our Electronic Medical Record (EMR) systems and analyze it with our cohort discovery tool (GIANT). The research data generated from this project will also be incorporated into our RDW. Project 4. Core D will develop algorithms (via GIANT) to identify patients with in transit melanoma that may be eligible for inclusion in this project and coordinate the collection of clinical annotations from RIS. Core A (Administrative). The Informatics Core will ensure requisite trial data are recorded, stored, backed up, and available for review and annual reporting by the Project PIs to the Internal and External Advisory Boards and the National Cancer Institute. In addition, the Informatics Core will be responsible for all network storage and data sharing within the MSCP SPORE and for Intra-SPORE collaborations and will support the Developmental Research and Career Development Projects managed in Core A.